


Queen Anne's Lace

by likeabomb



Series: HQTransWeek2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/pseuds/likeabomb
Summary: After a couple of years studying abroad, Tadashi's finally come home to his partners.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQTransWeek2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: HQ!! Trans Week 2021





	Queen Anne's Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #hqtransweek on Twitter and Tumblr!  
> Crossposted to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/likeabomb_), come say hi!
> 
> Day 2: Flowers

Tadashi’s neck is sore, his back is sore, his ears are sore. Flying sucks.

There is a bone deep tiredness it always leaves him with, so he’s glad he’s home for good now. He really doesn’t want to make that kind of trip again if he can help it. It was worth the time and effort spent to have the knowledge and experience he’s coming home with now, but the flying and the time away were both hard.

Dragging his carry on behind him, the bare essentials he would need if anything happened, he rubs at his eye when he walks back through the terminal and towards security. He follows the hall and rolls his neck on the way down the escalator to baggage claim.

It’s early morning, so there’s not many people milling around that weren’t also on his flight, and those who are, are subdued after the long trip. 

So it’s startling to hear someone call from across the long room, “TADASHI-KUN!!”

Looking up, his eyes are already welling up as he looks up to see both Tsukishima and Yachi standing halfway down the long room of belts. Yachi had called for him, and in the time it took him to look up at the sound of his name, she’d bolted, closing the distance between them. He takes his hand off his bag and braces himself so that when she crashes into him, he can support her, scooping her up into a spinning hug.

“Hitoka!” he gasps, breathless.

He immediately presses his face into her neck and her hair and just breathes. Tadashi missed her rose hip shampoo.

Tsukishima crosses the distance in his own good time, but with those long legs, longer than Tadashi remembers, he’s stepping up beside them in no time.

Yachi holds Tadashi’s face in both her hands, grinning happily, tears streaked down her plump cheeks, “Tadashi, you’re  _ home. _ ”

His lip quivers and he grins just as wide, choking out, “I’m home.”

Tsukki’s voice above him hums gently, “Welcome home.”

He looks up to see him, too, and he’s not crying like Yachi is, but he’s definitely showing his emotions clear in the soft expression on his face and the way he leans down to press a kiss to Tadashi’s hair.

He wrinkles his nose and purses his lips, “You smell bad.”

“I’ve been on a nonstop flight for the last thirteen hours,” Tadashi reminds him.

Looking back down at Yachi who still hasn’t let go of him, he reaches to cup her cheeks, hold her face, and he sets his forehead against hers with a content sight. With Yachi’s arms around him, and Tsukishima’s sturdy weight behind him, Tadashi really is home.

It’s been too long.

They’d had video calls anytime they could. Sometimes it was both of them, with Yachi mostly in Tsukishima’s lap, or him puttering around the kitchen behind her. Sometimes if he had a game, it would only be her. And when she was busy working hard on her design work, it would only be Tsukishima. The best time was when Tadashi was done with his classes for the day, but before Tsukki and Yachi started their day. They made it work though. And now they wouldn’t need to do that anymore. Because Tadashi was home!

He sighed another soft shuddering sound before Yachi sweeps her hands up his neck to his face again, “You’ve lost weight, Tadashi. You said you were eating- your face is slimmer.”

“Is it?” he blushes under her attention, “I didn’t realize.”

“Your hair really did get longer, though! Maybe that’s why?” Yachi notes, “You look like Azumane-san.”

“Didn’t get any taller though,” Tsukishima comments, and turning to look at him, Tadashi scrunches his face when he sees he’s smiling. Tsukishima runs a hand over his hair, though he regrets it, because again, Tadashi’s been on a plane with a ton of other people and no ventilation for more than half a day.

“Well, yeah, you saw. Did you think I was wearing a wig to fool you?” Tadashi laughs, rubbing their foreheads together gently. She still hasn’t let go, and he’s not keen on letting her go anytime soon either.

“No, it’s just- god, I missed seeing your face.” She starts to tear up again and Tadashi tsks gently before wiping away her tears, earning himself a little giggle. “I’m okay.”

“You saw his face every day, Yacchan,” Tsukki shakes his head fondly at her.

“I know, but he’s  _ here _ , Tsukki! Look at him!!”

Yachi squeezes Tadashi’s cheeks for emphasis.

Tsukishima nods slowly, taking it in, “He’s here, I’m looking.”

Tadashi hums against Yachi’s hand and when she lets go, he smiles, “We should get my bags. I want to go home.”

“OH!” Yachi gasps, “You- you haven’t seen the house!!”

They skitter around in the underbelly of the airport, getting Tadashi’s bags off the belt and back up the escalator.

They talk about all the things they did before, with the distance. About faraway friends and new teammates built up from old rivals, about how Yachi’s work is going, and how the season is playing out for Tsukishima. But now they also talk about what they’ll have for dinner, and how it’ll be the three of them sharing a meal, instead of talk of prospective meals on different sides of the world.

Tadashi and Tsukishima and Yachi had started mutually dating in their third year of high school, and for a while after, Tadashi and Tsukki had stayed in a little apartment together, and Yachi had still lived with her mother. They’d talked about getting a house together, but with two of them going into college, it was going to be difficult. Tsukishima joined the Sendai Frogs, though, and things got easier.

When Tadashi had announced he’d been thinking about taking some classes in the United States, they’d both been taken aback. Yachi had noted he’d been studying his English much harder recently, and Tsukishima had confirmed he’d been doing a lot more reading about what to expect and how to navigate another country. He’d been planning this for a while, even before bringing it up to them.

They’d supported him, though, and while he was abroad, had ended up solidifying a deal on a nice house just outside the city limits.

The energy and cost of flying home was always too much, no matter how much they wanted to see each other, and Tadashi had been strong willed under the weight of it.

But now he could come home, home to a house, and to his two loving partners, and good home cooked food and-

When Yachi pulls a bouquet of flowers out of the back of the car almost as big as she is, Tadashi starts to cry again. It’s brimming with stargazer lilies and long gladiolus, and beautiful delicate Queen Anne’s lace.

He looks between Yachi and Tsukishima, expression tight and eyes stinging, “Wh-who’s idea was this?”

“We did it together!” Yachi assures.

“Hitoka’s idea,” Tsukishima clarifies.

“Okay, I came up with the idea, but Kei got the flowers! The lilies reminded us of… your freckles.”

With his hand still behind him, dragging his carry on behind him, he burbles up with fresh tears in the parking lot.

Yachi almost crushes the flowers between them when she runs to him, holding him tightly again. Tsukki holds the bouquet and leans in to rest his cheek against Tadashi’s head.

“Come on, into the car. You can cry on the way home.”

Tsukishima drives, and Yachi sits beside him, and Tadashi sits in the back and holds his bouquet and on and off cries. 

He’s tired. He’s worn thin. He’s had a long couple of years.

His partners understand, though, and don’t hold it against him. He knows they’re proud of him and how strong he’s been living so far away, and by himself no less. It still doesn’t quite feel real to be home.  _ Home _ . 

Yachi tears up a few times but is always assuaged by how easy it is to simply reach into the back seat and hold his hand.

By the time they actually do get home, Tadashi feels even more sluggish, dragging his feet to get out of the car. But the sight of the house in front of him is more than enough to get him to perk up. He carries the flowers inside, following Yachi’s lead while Tsukishima starts to pull some of his bags out of the back, setting them on the sidewalk.

It’s spacious, and feels lived in. The garden is so nice, and he can see the projects Yachi has started.

“Aone-san comes over to help with projects. I think he misses Hinata.”

Yachi’s sunshine and optimism has always reminded a lot of them of Hinata. Nishinoya is much the same way. The three of them are just a good influence on the people around them. Tsukishima jokes that the shorter you are, the more concentrated that all is. Tadashi has pointed out, in return, that would mean his is stretched out. He hadn’t disagreed, but had smiled about it.

He wanders through the house, trailing his fingers over surfaces. Yachi’s cat mug sits on the counter next to Tsukishima’s mug with the crescent moon handle. His fingers trace around the bottom edge of both of them when he walks by.

It’s a lot to take in, but when he hears Tsukishima at the door, he comes back around, looking at him in the entranceway.

“You should take your bags to our room.”

“Our room,” he echoes.

“Mhm,” Yachi hums, “I’ll show you!”

“Bags!” Tsukishima calls after them, but Yachi’s already tugging him by his hand towards the bedroom. All three futons are spread out on the floor, tidy and pressed, but flush to one another. It’s been way too long since he slept in the same  _ room _ as someone, let alone so close.

He wraps his arms around Yachi from behind, holding her close, and her hands settle on his arms with a soft laugh. She kisses anywhere she can reach before humming quietly, “Come on, no more tears.”

“I wasn’t,” he pouts a little, and if left to it, he might have started again.

She turns and reaches to cup his cheeks, “A shower, some dinner, and a long  _ long _ rest, okay?”

Tadashi turns his face into her hands a little, eyes falling closed slowly, and he nods a little. One of his hands raises just to hold her hand to his face a few moments longer. Tsukki flanks him in turn, setting down one of his bags. 

He rests his chin on the top of Tadashi’s head and Yachi beams, “Like nesting dolls!”

It gets a good laugh out of all of them, and Tadashi dutifully takes a long hot shower, thankful for the familiar soap. It’s the little things like this that make his heart sing. Being home like this, it still hasn’t sunken in yet. It doesn’t feel real.

When he steps out of the shower, though, to the smell of dinner, the last of the trepidation and tightness melts away.

Peeking around into the room, Yachi is fluffing the bouquet in the vase, and smiles when she sees him, cleaning up the mess from trimming them down to fit in the vase. Tadashi runs a finger along a few of the long green pieces and smiles.

He can hear Yachi and Tsukishima working in the kitchen as he settles down at the table. There doesn’t seem to be a placement, so he hopes he’s not sitting in someone’s spot. When food is brought out, Tsukki leans down to press a kiss to his still damp hair, nodding once, “Much better.”

Tadashi ducks his head with a laugh under the quiet words and they tuck in to eat.

Halfway through the meal, his throat gets tight and he puts his hands on the table to try to breathe evenly and on either side of him, his partners reach for his hands, as if it’s something they’ve done every single day for their entire lives. He squeezes them in return and smiles even as tears track down his face again.

It’s the last time, though.

He’s home, and there’s nothing to worry about anymore.

From therein, they live their lives. Yachi’s designs color magazines and billboards. They go to each and every one of Tsukishima’s games with the Sendai Frogs and are the loudest and most obnoxious part of the stands. They have dinner every night, spend their nights in tangled messes, and pepper each other with good morning and goodbye kisses.

They get a rescue three months later.

They talk sometimes of weddings and marriage, but decide that if they couldn’t all be married, they’d rather none of them were.

For his next birthday, Tadashi ends up with a sprawling tattoo across his chest, covering the scars from his top surgery. Two big stargazer lilies in the middle, gladiolus along the pectorals, and delicate Queen Anne’s lace to tie it all together.

After a cheeky comment of the supposed meanings behind the flowers, unintentional initially when they’d gotten that bouquet that had turned out to mean so much to Tadashi, Yachi and Tsukishima’s anniversary gift to Tadashi is a pair of tattoos on their own ribs on the left side, right up against their hearts.

Two little sprigs of Queen Anne’s lace, the sanctuary he is, and that they’ve built.


End file.
